Fallen Angel
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: What happens when the greatest hero a family knew turns his back on everything that once defined him? It will take A friendship that tests everything and the reunion of his family to bring him back...if that's even possible now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

_**This arc is based off of the Original TMNT comics by Laird and Eastman, the 2k3 Cartoon series, and the 2k7 CGI movie.**_

**Prologue**

Five years ago Mutants were recognized as US citizens, to say it went over well with the majority of the masses would be a lie of epic proportions. The riots alone were terrifying enough; mutants were lynched and shot in the streets, at work, or sometimes even in their homes. Even so the government struggled to make at least some good for those who weren't born human. Full Ride Grants were given out to mutants who passed tests with high enough scores to attend colleges; those that didn't test high enough, were given marginal Grants so they could at least get GEDs or attempt college. The unrest and hostility towards mutants continued various Anti-Mutant Groups rose and began what could only be described as a hate campaign while various support groups struggled to keep the peace and provide safe places for Mutants to work or live. The two main hate groups that rose to power coalesced into a single movement three years after what became known as the Desecration of America to the Anti-Mutant movement. This group took the name The Humanistic Alliance or THA.

Things only got worse for Mutants from then on. Most who had managed to get themselves into colleges due to their IQs or test results were marginally protected but walked a fine line. Those who hadn't, teetered on the edge of desperation, one eye always open for danger. Laws did not benefit them in most places. More Mutants were thrown in Jail for "Anti-Human" acts because of trying to defend themselves than humans who attacked mutants intentionally. Perhaps due to this something new rose up beginning in New York not a movement per say but a fighting force of Mutants lashing out at any human that dared look at them wrong. The group responsible became known as The Brotherhood or TB and its leader a mysterious mutant that never showed his face; known simply as Shade had declared war on all of Humanity.

It seemed things were about to only get worse.

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaackkk. This just exploded into my Muse and is demanding to be written so I shall be working on this once it is finished I shall work on a few of my other unfinished stories. Cover Art by gryen on Deviantart. Rating might go up.**


	2. Chapter 1: Breathe

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

_**This arc is based off of the Original TMNT comics by Laird and Eastman, the 2k3 Cartoon series, and the 2k7 CGI movie.**_

**Chapter 1: Breathe**

"_How you are fallen from heaven, O Day Star, son of Dawn! How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low! You said in your heart, 'I will ascend to heaven; above the stars of God I will set my throne on high; I will sit on the mount of assembly in the far reaches of the north; I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High.' But you are brought down to Sheol, to the far reaches of the pit." -Isaiah 14:12-15_

Donatello stood over two graves, hands deep in the pockets of his coat, the collar of his coat turned up to help block the icy wind. Michaelangelo shuffled next to him, clapping his hands in an attempt to generate some heat. The graves were desolate looking, no flowers, nor flags, nothing resting on them. Donatello leaned forward and gently touched the top of one; hand shaking from cold he'd claim later. Michaelangelo sighed, glancing back towards the waiting car on the road.

"Dude its cold I don't think they'd have wanted us to freeze our tails off just to say hello to their tombstones," Mike offered softly, his blue eyes glancing down towards the graves again as he tugged his coat tighter.

"How would we know Mike? The minute we had a chance we all up and left them here…we should've been there," his fingers clenched around the top of the tombstone before he sighed, "I could've saved them…"

Mike looked at his older brother with a sad stare.

"No, you couldn't have," Mike stated firmly, "Don, there is _nothing_ any of us could've done. That place exploded. April said they buried ashes. There weren't even bodies left."

Don seemed to shudder and cringe, sucking in a shocked and pained breath. He gave Mike a sharp look, brown eyes flashing in warning. He seemed to struggle with how to respond, before Mike turned and trudged off towards the car.

"Why were they even at that rally?" Don asked, "Did April tell you?"

"She just said Splinter went after him, they don't know why he was there…he was…a bit unstable towards the end," Mike whispered, pausing to glance back.

They had been raised not to speak ill of the dead, but things had indeed gotten bad from what April had hinted at towards the end, almost volatile.

Don finally pulled away and joined Mike as they walked towards the car.

"We should've brought flowers or something," Don mumbled.

Mike snorted in humor.

"One they would've frozen solid in seconds and two you really think he would've let us put flowers on his grave?" Mike laughed weakly, glancing back at the grave with a sad smile, "He would've kicked our ass…hey!"

Mike's face reflected a startled sort of anger at the sight of a stranger by the graves of his family. Don turned at Mike's cry to see a black clad figure standing in the snow beside the graves they had just left. The figure glanced their way, a black mask concealing his face, before turning and striding away quickly. Don gasped out in shock when he saw the symbol on the figure's coat; the letters "TB" within flames. There was only one member of the TB group that wore a black mask that covered his entire face.

"Was that _Shade_?" Don gasped.

Mike was shaking.

"Why would he be at _their graves_?" Mike sputtered, looking towards his older brother with a shiver, "You don't think…_Raph_?"

Raphael had been missing for nearly six months and he had disappeared not long after the funeral. One day he was simply gone, no note, nothing. It was no secret that he had returned home only a few weeks before the tragedy and things had been...uneasy to put it lightly.

"I-I don't know…but he wouldn't…Raph wouldn't do those things…," Don sputtered.

They as one looked back towards the graves.

"Are we sure about that? _After what happened,_" Mike breathed out fearfully.

Hamato Leonardo

Beloved Son, Brother, and Leader

1989-2014

Hamato Splinter

Beloved Father

?-2014

**A/N: Muahhaaaaaa, hold on for a wild ride. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Scream

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

_**This arc is based off of the Original TMNT comics by Laird and Eastman, the 2k3 Cartoon series, and the 2k7 CGI movie.**_

**Chapter 2: Scream**

"_Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them." -George Eliot_

A man was whimpering quietly, he was naked, and sitting on a metal chair covered in water while blindfolded. The room he was in could only be described as dilapidated. Broken bricks, pipes, and glass were scattered everywhere. The icy winter wind rattled the remaining windows. At first glance the man appeared to be alone, but careful inspection revealed the glowing eyes of a mutant at the doorway. The man continued to tremble in the middle of the room, obviously terrified.

"Please!" the man sobbed, "I don't know anything, I swear! I have nothing against Mutants!"

There was soft chatter from the doorway before someone walked into the room, the sound of heavy boots on cold cement made the man cringe. He tensed at the sound of metal sliding out of a sheath. A figure circled him, trailing a clawed finger up the man's arm. As the light fell onto the Mutant that had approached, you could see he must have been a raccoon before his mutation.

"I stood in the dark, eyes cast heavenward, breathing in the icy cold and watching the stars burn above me. As I did I realized something, do you know what that was?" the Mutant seemed to purr.

The mutant's golden eyes glinted dangerously in the dull light and he smirked down at the trembling human as he waited for a reply.

"N-n-no," the man whimpered, turning his head slightly towards the sound of the mutant's voice.

The mutant leaned down and whispered into the man's ear, "Humans disgust me."

The man began to shake and sob.

"Please don't kill me, I have kids, please," the man choked out.

The mutant stood and played idly with the knife in his hands.

"What can you tell me about your boss?" he asked with an eerie sort of calm. As he waited he circled the bound man, absently playing with the knife as his ringed-tail twitched.

"My boss?" the man sputtered, "I just started last week I…I don't know him very well?"

The Mutant frowned.

"Wrong answer," he sighed, before turning towards the man and laying the blade of the knife gently against the human's neck.

"Meyers Sir," another mutant interrupted, "Shade has returned, he has called for the generals."

The human was shaking uncontrollably now, and Meyers wrinkled his nose at the scent of urine coming from him.

"Pathetic," Meyers sighed, before jerking the blade and watching the man choke as blood splattered onto his clothing. Meyers frowned at the blood and shuddered before walking towards the door.

"Get rid of the body, this trash was a useless waste of time," Meyers grunted, before turning heel and striding towards the hallway that led to the meeting room for the TB leadership.

The sleek body of a gigantic king cobra female was sprawled out across the main table, her tail-like lower body coiled, draped, and relaxed as one of her hands was supporting her chin. Her black eyes glittered with a manic coldness as she remained lounged.

"In the way like usual Nyx," Meyers remarked with a frown at the sight of her.

She hissed in reply, showing her fangs and flaring her hood slightly.

"Sssshut up Meyersss," she spat at him, her body coiling and bunching as she twisted upright on the table, towering over him.

Meyers seemed unfazed and merely flicked an ear at her in annoyance. This only seemed to irritate her more but a sharp look from the stag that entered made her slink back to laying on the table. A female bat wandered in after him chattering to herself and thumbing through piles of papers as she walked towards the table. She gave a startled yelp, dropping everything, as she came face to face with Nyx's smirk.

"Um hello Nyx, could you get off the table?" she squeaked nervously.

"No," the cobra replied, showing her fangs with her arrogant smirk.

"Get off the table Nyx," the stag snapped, before turning to greet the raccoon, "Meyers."

Meyers only nodded, rolling his golden eyes at the cobra and bat's interaction.

"Alice you really must be a bit more pushy dear, half the time I forget you're one of the _generals_ you're too nice," Meyers teased.

Alice frowned at him, and then froze, one of her large ears twitching towards the entrance.

"Hello Siren," she sighed as the peacock moved into the room with a sort of dignified grace found only in dancers and models. He was breathtaking for sure, but any concept of him being a "gentle soul" was lost after getting a look at his harsh gaze. They were eyes of someone who had lived a long life of peril, someone who had seen death, and perhaps even dealt out death itself. Alice offered a nervous wave as she finally perched on a chair by the table once Nyx had rolled back enough to allow her to sit. Nyx was now lying on her back, reading one of the papers she'd stolen from Alice of which she was currently trying to coax back from the fierce serpent.

Meyers smirked at Siren, baring his fangs.

"Hey there pretty boy how was the plush life?" Meyers sneered.

Siren glared at him, his tail feathers rattling in warning. The stag grunted in annoyance, rolling his eyes before pausing and glancing up at the ceiling.

"Shade sir," he rumbled, catching a glimpse of the black clothed figure in the rafters above them observing the group in silence.

Everyone froze, eyes snapping up to see the figure rise to his feet and walk along the rafter beam towards the table. He moved with an eerie quiet, before arriving in a position that seemed to suit him. He then dropped towards the table, causing Nyx to hiss and slide quickly out of the way. Shade ignored her before turning to look at the others.

"It seems, we may have a slight…problem," he stated, pulling off the black mask that covered his face to reveal terrapin features marred by an ugly scar stretching from above his right eye ridge and down to his throat. The right eye was white and lifeless accented by a harsh steel ring in his right eye ridge and steel rings glinted on his lips in cold snake-bite piercings. His left eye was what caught the attention of everyone in the room. It's harsh golden color seeming to boil with rage.

"My brothers seem to have returned in time for our little party…which means…if you must in order to accomplish our goals…kill them. But only if you must, after all, they've been coddled these last five years. Hopefully they will have enough sense to stay out of my way. War is no place for children," Shade ended with a smirk.

**A/N: Heh…well now….what have I done? Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bleed

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

_**This arc is based off of the Original TMNT comics by Laird and Eastman, the 2k3 Cartoon series, and the 2k7 CGI movie.**_

**Chapter 3: Bleed**

_"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."-Ernest Hemingway_

April glanced over at Donatello as she drove towards home, he was silent, withdrawn, almost broken. Donatello had been snatched up by MIT after they saw his test scores and what he had built for his family out of junkyard scraps. Who wouldn't though, Donatello was a genius, his IQ was over 190, and companies had battled, bribed, and begged him to work for them in his first year at MIT. Donatello was one of the most sought after Mutants alive and he looked suddenly eighty years old after visiting the graves of his family. Six months ago, Donatello had been preparing to sign a deal that would allow him to work on whatever project suited him as long as he also completed commissions. That was until April called him to inform him about Leonardo and Splinter's deaths. Donatello hadn't touched a computer since and he seemed to be in a state of constant shock. Michaelangelo on the other hand…it was almost scary how he had reacted. Michaelangelo had surprised everyone with his test scores and had gone into a nursing program, graduating early and moving in with Donatello while working at the closest hospital nearby. When Michaelangelo had learned about how Leonardo and Splinter had died it was as if he imploded. A temper he had never shown surfaced and he became hostile to most strangers, he never really smiled anymore, not like he used to. When he did smile, it never reached his eyes, they remained like blue ice and it gave April the chills. It scared her more than the silent anger that had radiated from Raphael in the weeks before he had disappeared. Raphael, the brother who had gone off to school for basic engineering and had opened his own mechanic shop in New York not long after graduation, he had taken on a dark quiet after Leonardo and Splinter's deaths. After all Raphael had been home just before it happened, he had seen the events that had led to the deaths. April didn't doubt that somehow Raphael blamed himself deep down for the tragedy.

"We should be to the lair soon; you guys will get to meet Shelly. She's really sweet," April offered, attempting to start a conversation.

Don shrugged in response and Mike grunted but other than that they didn't reply. April felt her shoulders drop and held back a sigh. Shelly had been Leonardo's room or rather Lair mate. She's started living at the Lair after she was attacked on her way home from work. Leonardo had befriended her and after saving her life invited her into his home. Shelly had helped balance the emptiness in the large space at least that was what Leonardo had claimed. April suspected he had liked Shelly, maybe even loved her, but hadn't given any real inclination of such. It was more of a gut feeling for April since not even Shelly seemed to want to discuss it. April didn't blame her really for not talking about Leonardo; those wounds were still far too raw. Michaelangelo sighed from the back seat before the soft sound of his gloved fingers drumming on the door caught her attention. Donatello seemed to frown slightly at the sound but said nothing. April winced before attempting to start up a conversation again.

"So you guys want anything special for dinner tonight?" She attempted, glancing over at Donatello with a forced smile.

He shrugged again and she seemed to wilt but glanced into the rearview mirror offering a hopeful smile to Michaelangelo.

His blue eyes met her green gaze briefly, the cold hostility that radiated from his gaze nearly made her flinch. This was not the Michaelangelo she had known.

"No," he replied flatly, "I'm not hungry."

April sighed weakly; she couldn't help but hope that perhaps Shelly would bring life back into the broken family. As April pulled into the warehouse above the Lair she noticed Donatello look up as if recognizing where he was for the first time.

"The Lair?" Donatello asked, sounding oddly startled.

Michaelangelo snorted from the backseat before opening his door and getting out. Donatello flinched as the back door slammed shut and April winced. April turned off the car and Donatello unbuckled and started to get out coming face to face with his younger brother.

"Where the hell else are we going to stay _Genius_?" His tone was harsh, cold, and bitter; very unlike Michaelangelo, "With April and Casey? Yeah…that'll keep them out of the crossfire."

"Michaelangelo," April hissed in shock.

"Mikey," Donatello sighed, "Just…I didn't realize Leo and Splinter had even stayed here."

April blinked in surprise at Donatello.

"You didn't? Donnie that's…that's why Leo never…Leo used his grant money to buy the Lair from the city," April whispered.

Both brothers froze, eyes slowly widening in shock as the reality of her words sank in, because until then they had assumed Leo's college grant money from the results of his tests had gone towards the community college in town.

"All of it?" Don breathed, "He never-?"

April nodded slowly.

"The city was going to take the Lair by force…Leo gave them everything he had including that grant in order to officially own the Lair. After that…Leo worked all kinds of crazy jobs trying to payback the city for all the years of you guy stealing utilities," April sighed, "I thought he was going to kill himself trying to work three jobs at once. That's why Shelly moved in…she wanted to help Leo out, she paid rent so Leo didn't have to work so much; especially after Leo was attacked."

Michaelangelo's head snapped towards her at those words. As a group they stepped into the elevator that dropped them down into the entrance to the Lair.

"Attacked?" he demanded.

"Leo was attacked outside of work two years after you all left…the bastards _tried to kill him_…Splinter had to pay bail to get him out of jail the next day because he fought back," April replied, "He was hurt pretty bad though. Had a nasty scar on his face after that…he never said but I always suspected he lost sight in his right eye because of it."

Donatello seemed to be trembling from those words and Michaelangelo was scowling as he shook his head. April watched them sadly as they stepped out into the Lair as the elevator doors opened.

"Why didn't he ask us for help?" Michaelangelo snapped, "Why didn't he _tell us_?"

"Because he wanted you guys to be happy," a woman interrupted softly.

Michaelangelo jerked around to see a young woman with cocoa-colored hair, brown eyes, and a curvy frame. She was pretty, not petite at all, but very pretty and around her wrist was a blue woven bracelet that looked vaguely like strips of cloth from Leo's mask.

"Hey Shelly," April greeted when she saw the young woman.

Shelly waved and Donatello gave her a friendly nod in reply but Michaelangelo grunted and stormed off towards his former room. They all flinched as the door slammed shut a few minutes later.

"I take it that he's not handling things well?" Shelly asked April quietly; seemingly forgetting about Donatello standing beside her.

"Neither of us are," Donatello sighed before brushing past the two women and walking towards his room as well. At least he didn't slam his door once he got there though.

"I'm sorry Shelly, they'll come around. It's just…difficult for them," April sighed.

Shelly was looking towards the closed doors with a frown. She shook her head and that's when April noticed her outfit and the coat in her arms. She was wearing scrubs.

"Did you get called into work?" April asked worriedly.

Shelly sighed but nodded, "There was another attack, they need as many nurses as they can find. I hate to ask but did Michaelangelo finish transferring to this Hospital?"

April sighed and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know…I think he just up and quit honestly," April frowned, before continuing, "After Leo and Splinter...and then Raph disappearing…they don't know how to respond. They couldn't even get here for the funeral ya know?"

"I'd love to stay April but I need to get going, ask Mike about the ER if you get the chance?" Shelly asked, quickly pulling her coat on and fumbling around for her keys, "I mean…I hate to…they just-"

"No it's fine. Maybe keeping busy will help things, I'll give him a bit then I'll ask him," April replied.

Shelly nodded before quickly exiting and scrambling into the elevator. April looked around the empty expanse of the Lair with a heavy heart, pausing as she spotted the framed picture of Leo and Shelly together. It was new; Shelly must've put it up after Leo's funeral. April touched it with a sigh. Leo had Shelly on his back as he held her in a piggyback style. Her arms draped over his shoulders as they posed for the camera. Both of them were smiling and Leo's scared face looked almost serene.

**A/N: *Watches everyone's minds explode* Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4:Stare

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

_**This arc is based off of the Original TMNT comics by Laird and Eastman, the 2k3 Cartoon series, and the 2k7 CGI movie.**_

**Chapter 4: Stare**

_"I would rather die a meaningful death than to live a meaningless life." -Corazon Aquino_

Shade was moving with his deep silence through the warehouse that served as the main base for the TB group. It was rare for him to be walking about so openly and the Mutants in the room were all watching him nervously. Then the sliding sound of scales on hard cement made everyone look towards the entrance and a few of the Mutants present to pale slightly. Shade was not alone; Nyx was with him, or at least following him. Seeing Shade amongst the ranks was unnerving enough, his temper, and cold demeanor were well known, but Nyx was the work of nightmares. The she-cobra was known for sudden bursts of murderous fits towards those who dared to insult her. Shade stopped in the middle of the room and Nyx coiled around him, trailing a finger up his chest seductively. His black mask hid his reaction if there even was one. A few snickers reverberated nervously from those present.

"My Lord," she hissed, black eyes glinting, before she uncoiled as she moved away, glancing back at him with a throaty chuckle.

Shade merely grunted before striding towards one of his lieutenants. Then a deep hush fell over the group and multiple mutants jumped to their feet and out of the path of a sleek figure. A sliver fox, vixen was moving through the group straight towards Shade. She was wearing nothing except a loose fitting white and gold kimono that fit together in such a way as to draw the eye to her slender frame. She was simply breathtaking, like some sort of mythical creature that had suddenly blessed mortals with its presence.

"Tatiana," a few murmured, bowing out of her way.

Shade paused, tipping his head towards her, stilling as she cut him off on his way towards his goal. She smiled placed a hand on his chest and then continued on towards a hallway. His head turned slightly towards her as she left before his attention snapped back towards the lieutenant he'd been intending to approach. The conversation was short and a scroll of paper was handed over before Shade turned and headed towards the same hallway Tatiana had exited towards.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger, old fearless leader of us mutants at the beck and call of a mere woman," a cat mutant snickered a moment too soon, "Such a pathetic situation."

Shade was not out of ear shot quite yet, and the room flinched as the blade sank into his skull. As his body shuddered and slowly fell a silence seemed to encase the room. Shade stood posed from the end of the room, his hand still holding the final position necessary to throw the knife. The lieutenant flinched as the dead man's body twitched to a stop by his feet.

"My apologies sir," he stated looking towards Shade cautiously.

"Control your men. If you want to live…do not insult me," With that statement Shade turned and left, the echo of his boots on the cement fading away to those left in the main hall.

As he moved down the hall and reached a door way, he paused, cocking his head slightly, before entering. Tatiana was lying out on a low bed blankets scattered around her and her kimono draped over a chair. She was turning on or rather checking on the closest of the four space heaters in the area.

"Didn't want you to get cold," she offered without looking up at him, then with a wink, "_Oberon_."

"Don't call me that," he grumbled, turning to check the lock on the door was engaged, "I'll be back."

"But-?" Tatiana started, wincing at the grunt he gave her.

Her golden eyes followed him to a double set of shoji screens and she held her breath as he removed his mask before slipping beyond them. Nervously she stood and followed him, carefully approaching the hidden doorway that led to a flight of stairs. She knew who was down there. A mutant known only as "Lucifer" and considered to be the greatest of traitors to Shade, only a handful of people even knew about him. She stepped down onto the top step and carefully peered between the broken railing to see the kneeling and blindfolded figure that Shade was standing before.

"So…traitor does it bring you comfort to know that your brothers have returned? That they might be dead within the next few weeks unless they stay out of my way?" Shade inquired.

The figure's head jerked up, revealing a scar nearly identical to Shade's on the right side of his face. He jerked to his feet, moving more into the light. Despite the bindings and blindfold it was clear that he and Shade could very nearly be twins if nothing else at least siblings. It sent a chill through Tatiana's soul as it was the first time she had ever gotten a good look at this "Lucifer".

"This is _madness_," he cried, flinging himself against the restraints, "It has to stop! You are wrong!"

Shade turned towards the stairs, glancing back to chuckle at the captive.

"And yet…_you_ are the one chained in the pit..._Lucifer_," Shade sneered before exiting.

Tatiana quickly moved back up and into the room she had previously been in, scrambling to make it look as if she hadn't been spying. It seemed for now to have worked. But faintly she heard Lucifer call out something that nearly made her weep.

"Please….brother, don't do this," Lucifer pleaded.

The only answer was Shade closing the hidden door and fixing his harsh gaze on Tatiana who found herself doing the only thing she could think of to soothe his rage. She invited him into her bed to which he obliged.

**A/N: So…another wrinkle. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Burn

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

_**This arc is based off of the Original TMNT comics by Laird and Eastman, the 2k3 Cartoon series, and the 2k7 CGI movie.**_

**Chapter 5: Burn**

_"I think scars are like battle wounds - beautiful, in a way. They show what you've been through and how strong you are for coming out of it." -Demi Lovato_

Donatello was standing facing the picture on the wall that April had been looking at earlier. He still had the sad, drained, and almost browbeaten look but he seemed at least less inclined to hide away. April stepped out of the kitchen as she spotted him standing there.

"Hey," April greeted softly, offering a soft smile.

He didn't respond but sighed before running a hand across his face.

"We left him here…and I…I forgot about our deal," Donatello sighed, he seemed to sag, "I got caught up in my own world…in everything I had to do to graduate. I forgot about Leo and Sensei. I got greedy for the money they offered me…for the chance to work on things I wanted to work on. I talked to Leo two Christmases back…I…he asked me how school was going…I told him I was going on to work on a PhD that I was getting funding for research."

April paused nervously before walking up to him. She stood at his side silently for a while.

"What deal are you talking about Donnie?" April asked softly.

"I wasn't the one with the highest test results in this family," Donatello replied flatly, then turning to look at her with eyes so full of sorrow he looked dead, "Leo was."

April's green eyes widened, startled by the confession.

"But I don't understand…then why didn't Leo get as many calls for job and school offers?" April sputtered.

Donatello looked like he was going to be sick and he swallowed before continuing.

"Leo declined all the offers…because he knew Splinter was getting on in years and he wanted to stay at home and care for him," Donatello choked out, "When I found out I offered to stay home so Leo could at least go do something for himself for once…he told me if I didn't accept the offers I was being given he'd throw me out."

Donatello laughed weakly at that last statement, pressing a hand to his face and seeming to try to curl into himself as he wept.

"So I made a deal with him," Donatello heaved, leaning into the wall beside the photo of Leonardo holding Shelly on his back, "I told him I'd get my degree done in three years, then I'd move home and take care of Sensei so he would be able to go to school."

April put a hand on Donatello's shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

"I forgot," he whispered sadly, "I left Leo here to take care of Splinter by himself…I didn't even come home to visit him during the holidays. None of us did. I haven't actually talked to him for more than ten minutes in five years and now I…I never can."

Donatello turned and leaned back against the wall, sliding to the floor to sit, the whole time pressing his hands to his face as if an attempt to hide from the emotions he'd dredged up.

"You wouldn't have known him by the end Donnie," April sighed, "He scared the shit out of Raph when he moved back in. He scared all of us really. Shelly said she always thought it had to do with the head injury he got when he was attacked. One minute he'd be fine and laughing…the next you could have a knife at your throat. His mind seemed to be unraveling. Shelly was trying to convince him to see a therapist. Donnie I didn't say how badly Leo had been hurt the night he spent in jail."

Donatello slowly lifted his gaze to look up at her it was a motion born of a wary sort of curiosity; as if he had to know but knew he would regret it later.

"They set him on fire," April whispered, "then since he fought back…the cops…the cops were the ones who slashed open his face and beat him bloody. Splinter said Leo's wallet, clothes, and shoes were gone when he picked Leo up. Splinter had to treat his injuries because none of us could afford to take Leo to the hospital. The nightmares Leo had after that…they twisted him Donnie. Leo was never the same after that, almost as if he disappeared into himself."

"The bastards broke him," Donatello whispered in horror, reeling at the thought of his proud, sometimes arrogant, oldest brother cowed by men he could've killed blindfolded.

"Shelly's friendship was bringing him back," April whispered sadly, "He was still bitter and wary. Even hostile sometimes, but it became much more common to see him smile than, struggling with the rage and fear that was eating him alive. It wasn't until Raph moved back home and they got into that first argument that Raph ended up needing stiches and Leo needed restraints. Casey nearly had to go to the hospital that night but he managed to get a hold of Leo and Shelly calmed him down…that was the night of the rally…"

"Oh God," Donatello whispered, "Raph caused the fight didn't he? Splinter went after Leo to stop him down…and…"

"Raph never spoke after that night then one day he was gone. Up and left without a trace," April sighed, "It was a mess…but it wasn't your fault Donnie. The things that happened to Leo what his mind was doing to him it changed him. It's no fault of yours that those things happened and he wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself."

"You're saying Leo was going insane?" Michaelangelo's voice broke into their conversation.

April turned offering Michaelangelo a sad nod and Donatello lifted his head before sighing and slumping.

"Leo was going insane and you didn't think we might need to know?" Michaelangelo sputtered, "He was our brother! We should have been here!"

"What could we have done Mike? Watch him fall apart and try to control him? My God even I know there is much we could've done…I hate that we weren't here to at least try but-" Donatello started as he moved to stand.

"You shut up," Michaelangelo spat, "You fucking _forgot_ about a deal you made with him, you damn greedy bastard, you got so wrapped up in that-"

"SHUT UP," Shelly roared as she returned, tears rolling down her cheeks as she flung her purse at Michaelangelo who dodged it just in time.

"Shelly," April cautioned, but was cut off.

"You have_ no right to him_. You have no right to take the memories I have of him and twist them to your own selfish needs!" Shelly screamed, "_He was my best friend!_ And don't you dare paint Raphael as innocent in all this. The asshole took the little bit of happiness Leo had and tore him down for it! "

No one could move as she sobbed and dropped to the floor.

**A/N: Don and Mike are still trying to come to terms with their grief and Shelly makes a more formal entrance. Her and Leo's story will be told soon as this is more of a transition/introduction to the families lives the past five years. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Sworn

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

_**This arc is based off of the Original TMNT comics by Laird and Eastman, the 2k3 Cartoon series, and the 2k7 CGI movie.**_

**Chapter 6: Sworn**

_"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." -H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

Tatiana turned her head to look at the sleeping terrapin beside her. He was lying on his plastron but turned slightly on his side; his head resting on her shoulder and his left arm wrapped almost possessively around her waist. Although his grip was still strong in sleep, there was gentleness in how his hand held her hip. She sighed, sadly looking over his sleeping frame and suppressed a shudder at the sight of his scars. Some of the injuries were still healing, some new, but the scars made her cringe. Over 60% of his body was covered in scars and they twisted his limbs. His leg worried her though and despite risking waking him, she gently pulled away as she sat up. Shade grunted sleepily, stirring and reaching for her before rolling onto his stomach completely. Tatiana breathed out a soft sigh of relief before proceeding to check on his right leg, flinching when she realized his leg brace was still on. Gently as she could she unbuckled it and pulled it off; Shade stirred hissing in pain as the leg was freed.

"Shhh," she soothed, gently stroking the edge of his carapace, cursing her moment of forgetfulness at letting him leave it on. While walking the brace supported and forced his leg to remain mostly straight. He had built it mostly himself to help prevent himself from needing a cane and then used it daily alongside strength training on the limb. He had only recently stopped limping except on bad days but when he tried to lay down or sit for too long with it on it usually caused the muscles in his leg to cramp.

Shade relaxed, easing back into sleep, as Tatiana gently massaged the leg, letting her fingers seek out and relax the cramping muscles. Shade made a soft sound of contentment but remained asleep. As Tatiana finished massaging the limb, she gently pulled blankets over his frame to keep him warm. Even with her layer of fur she felt the chill, he most certainly had to be cold. After she was sure he was asleep, she slowly got to her feet and slipped over to her kimono, easing it on before nervously stepping towards the shoji screens and the hidden door. As she reached the screens and moved them away, Tatiana glanced back to make sure Shade was still asleep before opening the door and nervously stepping out onto the platform.

What possessed her to look upon this prisoner? This mutant who had betrayed his own kind? The one named after the _Father of Lies_.

Tatiana wasn't sure but something in her wanted to know what he had done to betray Shade so severely. After all, Shade had saved her life, she only wanted to know a little about him and since he never spoke of his past this _Lucifer_ was her only chance to know him. Despite this she was terrified. Lucifer was considered a true monster but no one really knew why and she feared risking Shade's wrath by breaching his privacy. It was then that she realized she had crept down to the last few stairs and she held her breath as she peered into the dim lighting to see the chained figure.

"You smell of my brother," his voice broke through the silence causing her to jump and give out a startled squeak, "Are you his-?"

Lucifer stopped as if not wanting to finish the sentence; even as he spoke to her he remained kneeling in the dark.

"Whore?" Tatiana finished for him, eyes widening in surprise when he flinched at the word.

"That's not the word I was going to use," he replied softly.

"No," Tatiana whispered, "I…no not like that. He cares about me and it eases his pain. I…I-"

"Do you care for him?" Lucifer interrupted softly, this time lifting his blindfolded head and tipping it towards her.

She froze as if shocked by the question and then looked down at her hands as if thinking. Lucifer sat still, head still tipped towards her but remained silent.

"I-I think so," she replied finally, "He seems so cold and angry but really he's very kind…he just rarely shows it. He…he just wants to be happy and I want to help him…is that wrong?"

With that question she looked towards the bound mutant before her staring at him as if she could see past his blindfold. The silence seemed to stretch for hours and Tatiana glanced up the stairs worriedly in case Shade had woken.

"No," Lucifer finally replied, "No I think it's alright…maybe…maybe you can change his mind. I fear I am too much in his rage for him to listen to me anymore."

Tatiana remained silent.

"What is your…name?" she asked after a moment.

"Lucifer," he replied with a sigh.

"Your real-?" She started.

"I have failed him. In his eyes, that is who I am, the angel who tried to destroy the world he was creating. Therefore that is my name," Lucifer interrupted sharply, though his tone became gentler towards the end, "What should I call you?"

"Tatiana," she replied softly, "Shade gave me the name after he found me. Saved my life from a bunch of humans who were trying to rape and kill me…I can't remember anything from before that."

Tatiana shrugged slightly and blinked at the chuckle from Lucifer. His mouth was turned up in a wry sort of smile.

"He always enjoyed Shakespeare," Lucifer mused, "You must be quite beautiful for him to call you that."

"Everyone tells me I am," she replied softly.

"Could I call you Ti?" Lucifer inquired softly before grunting and bending over as a violent coughing fit wracked his frame.

Tatiana gasped and scrambled forward before thinking about it, quickly catching a hold of his shaking frame and steadying him. He sagged against her as the coughing stopped.

"You're burning up," she gasped, "I...I need to go…let me get Shade."

"He won't care," Lucifer rasped, shivering against her, "You better leave before he finds out you were here though."

"I can't leave you here like this!" She protested softly.

He moved to sit up, making soft pained noises as he pulled away from her, stumbling back towards the more shadowed area before collapsing there.

"You can and you must," He stated.

Tatiana sat where she was as if fighting an internal battle before surging to her feet and dashing toward the stairs.

"And Ti?" Lucifer rasped.

She stopped and gave him a distressed look before replying.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Show him love…it's the only thing that can save him now," Lucifer requested.

With that Tatiana turned and scrambled up the stairs leaving behind someone she realized only now was not truly as evil as Shade would have led her to believe. She was closing the door and turning towards the bed when she smelled the smoke from a cigarette and grew still.

Shade was reclining, cigarette between his lips and watching her with a look so blank and dark it chilled her to her bones. His whole frame was likened to a feral cat who is knows that its prey is trapped but has not yet decided yet as to whether or not to let it live.

"Shade," she whispered, "I-I…"

"Did he speak to you?" Shade asked, closing his eyes and laying his head back onto the pillow before taking a long drag from the cigarette and blowing the smoke towards her.

"Y-yes," Tatiana whispered, then after moving towards him and removing her kimono she walked over and laid beside him, "But…I didn't believe a word he said…after all he's named after the Father of Lies."

He opened his arm to accept her as she settled beside him. Her hand touched his chest in a gentle caress as she fought to calm her racing heart and strained nerves. He stroked her arm with a finger before lightly touching her throat with the same finger.

"Good," he stated with such a tone that made her freeze, heart nearly bursting from her chest.

He moved his hand away from her throat before getting up and dressing. Tatiana for the first time truly felt afraid of him and at the same time she felt deepest sorrow. She was right, he was lonely and his pain made him defensive.

His leg brace glinted beside the bed as he got ready.

"Your brace…Oberon," she finished with a whisper.

He grunted and tipped his head towards her before turning. She blinked in surprise at the similarity of the motion that Lucifer had done earlier. They had to be siblings, the way they spoke, moved, and looked it only made sense and then there was the fact that Lucifer had called Shade "brother". His harsh gaze softened when he saw her face.

"No. Not you," he seemed to wilt as he said it, before moving to her, his bad leg tripping him up and causing him to half-fall half-kneel down to her. He cupped the side of her face before continuing, making Tatiana jump at the gentle motion.

"Don't you ever be afraid of me," he whispered, his one good eye drilling his heartbroken gaze into her own golden eyes.

"I…never," Tatiana replied, forcing a smile before cupping his face as well.

The smile that flickered across his mouth before he pulled away and finished getting ready, buckling his leg brace on after she gave it to him, was something that would reside within her heart forever.

As he left the room, Tatiana flopped back onto the pillows before turning and crying into her pillow. Because it was then that she realized how unbearably lonely and desperate for redemption Shade was.

_Show him love Ti, it's the only thing that can save him now._

**A/N: So we get another glance at Lucifer and come to understand Tatiana a bit more. Does anyone have theories about who is who yet? Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Break

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

_**This arc is based off of the Original TMNT comics by Laird and Eastman, the 2k3 Cartoon series, and the 2k7 CGI movie.**_

**Chapter 7: Break**

"_There's no need to talk about it, because the truth of what one says lies in what one does." -Bernhard Schlink._

Donatello was the first to move, getting to his feet and approaching Shelly. When he reached her, he knelt slowly and hesitantly touched her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off to which he attempted to place his hand again, this time she sobbed and slapped at his hand away.

"Please," Donatello whispered, "Let me help."

Shelly seemed to slump, letting her hands fall into her lap before finally allowing Donatello to place his hand on her shoulder as he knelt beside her. Michaelangelo walked forward and dropped into a squat beside them, he wouldn't look at Shelly. April remained where she was, watching the trio with a sad sort of smile, before stepping back into the kitchen to allow them to talk. Perhaps they would work out a few of the things that needed to be said.

"Tell us about him?" Michaelangelo asked after a moment of silence, "I mean…tell us about you guys?"

Shelly laughed weakly and shook her head. At first it seemed she wasn't going to reply, then after few moments she sighed before accepting Donatello's offered hand. As a group they stood.

"There was no 'you guys', at least not in the way you are thinking," Shelly laughed weakly, "We were just friends, always were. I always got the feeling he thought of me more as a sister and I always thought of him as a brother."

Michaelangelo blinked in surprise and Donatello chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Donatello asked, "Leo was never very articulate around women."

Michaelangelo snorted in humor.

"Understatement of the century bro, remember that time we found out he had a crush on Karai?" Michaelangelo asked.

Don chuckled.

"And then she showed up to talk to us and Leo couldn't even talk because we were all laughing and he was trying not to blush?" Donatello laughed.

Shelly laughed weakly in response before replying.

"Well Leo and I got along well; we talked all the time…about almost anything," Shelly sighed, shoulders sagging, "Even things he didn't' tell Splinter…towards the end he…was different."

"Different how?" Donatello asked cautiously, his eye ridges pulling together with a slight frown.

Shelly suppressed a smile at that, remembering how Leonardo had always told her how Donatello worried.

"It's a long story actually," Shelly sighed, "It starts with how Leo and I met."

"April said Leo saved you?" Michaelangelo asked.

They were all standing still where they had been before almost as if too worried about breaking what little progress they had made by moving.

"Well, that's I guess our first formal meeting. That's when I actually got to speak to him," Shelly sighed, "But actually the first time we met I helped save his life."

Michaelangelo's blue eyes widened the harsh and cold blue they had been before had softened slightly. They were still icy and harsh, but not nearly as cold nor as indifferent as they had been before.

"Save his-? Donatello sputtered.

"Leo was working as a cashier at a grocery store just down the block at a hospital I work at, at the time. I had ran down there to grab something to eat before clocking into work and was in line behind this lady who was harassing Leo she was screaming at him because she didn't want him to touch her groceries because he was a mutant," Shelly sighed.

"Damn," Michaelangelo winced, "Good thing Leo's always been pretty patient with people."

Donatello nodded in agreement before glancing around and gesturing for them to move to the table. As they sat, Shelly rubbed a hand along her face and did a sort of laughing sigh.

"Patient was an understatement," Shelly laughed, "He was so calm and polite it was almost creepy. Like he was sort of consoling a child."

Donatello chuckled, offering April a smile as she sat down a tea pot for them. April gave Shelly's shoulder a pat before slipping back into the kitchen to let them talk.

"So the lady was screaming at him?" Michaelangelo inquired as he sat.

"Full on screaming and cussing at him, saying she wasn't going to buy the groceries Leo had already bagged for her. Then she slipped…it had been raining and the floors were slick so she had a misstep. Leo tried to catch her to help prevent her from falling as she caught herself on the counter and she swung her cane at him," Shelly shuddered, "It caught him in the side of the head and he stumbled…next thing we all know we hear this loud 'crack' and 'snap'. Leo had jerked back to try to avoid the cane and slipped when it hit him. He lost his balance from the hit and the slick floor and fell _hard._ We figured out later he smashed his head into the counter as he went down and his ankle twisted under him and snapped. None of us could move, and he was limp, bleeding and shaking like crazy."

"Oh shit," Michaelangelo gasped, "Seizure?"

Shelly nodded and Donatello flinched.

"Bad one, he hit his head so hard it set one off. I shoved the lady out of my way and started yelling for someone to call an ambulance while I tried to check on him. I was too scared to move him because of how his neck and head were positioned. I seriously thought he'd broken his neck from the fall," Shelly shuddered at the memory, "I stayed with him until the ambulance arrived then watched them load him all careful and take him out the door."

"Damn," Michaelangelo breathed, grimacing at the thought of Leo like that, "He must've been embarrassed as all get out."

Donatello chuckled despite the situation.

"No kidding," Donatello laughed softly, "I'm glad you were there to help him though Shelly. Thank you."

They all jumped as Shelly's pager went off and she winced.

"I've been gone too long, though, I was sent home by my boss to see if you could come in Michaelangelo. We need a few extra hands in the ER…there was another attack," Shelly whispered.

Michaelangelo sighed but nodded, getting up and jogging towards his room to grab his scrubs leaving Donatello and Shelly alone.

"He didn't' hate you for forgetting Donnie," Shelly whispered, offering the terrapin beside her a soft smile.

Donatello paused, blinking in surprise, but nodded his thanks just as Michaelangelo returned dressed in scrubs and pulling his coat on. As soon as he was ready the two quickly exited and headed towards the elevator. Once they arrived, and were scrambling to get inside, it was then that a silver vixen dressed in a golden kimono approached Shelly pleading for help. Michaelangelo ran on ahead into the hospital at Shelly's request s she turned to try to console the vixen.

"Please, I need your help, I can't stop the bleeding," the vixen wept, "He won't go to the hospital. You have to help me."

"Help who? Who is hurt? Are you hurt?" Shelly sputtered, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Shade," the vixen wept.

Shelly froze at that name. The leader of The Brotherhood's life hung in her hands.

**A/N: Now what have I done? Also sorry for delay was working on Art Commissions this weekend and then had a bunch of errands yesterday that wore me out. I've recently come to discover a medical condition that affects my energy levels and doing a lot throughout the day wears me out pretty fast. Please leave a Review. **


End file.
